Heats and soulmates
by Destiel1993
Summary: This is a story and omega Dean and how he deal's with is presenting. M for mature for later chapters and Alpha Sam.
1. Help me

Dean had just turned 15 years old and was still waiting to present. John was hoping that Dean would be exactly like him a full blooded Alpha. It was a tradition the first born male had always been an alpha. For as long as John could trace back in his family tree. Dean could tell something was different about him something not right at all he was starting to sweat. Feeling something drip wet down his thighs, panicking Dean ran into the motel bathroom shutting the door behind him. Dean thanked god that John had gone on a hunt just the day before. Pulling his pants and boxers down and sitting down toilet. Putting his right hand down between his thighs running a finger down the inner part of his right thigh he pulls his hand back out to look at his fingers. Realizing that his worst fear were coming true, He would never be the alpha he father was hoping for. Seeing the slick on his fingers he started to cry quietly until he could no longer hold back the sobs.

Sam shot up waking up from the loud sobs coming from the bathroom. The last thing Sam could remember before taking a nap was Dean talking to their father on the phone. Pulling the blankets off and standing up from the bed he walks slowly over to the bathroom door. Putting his ear to the door hearing his brother crying, Sam feels a pain in his chest he always hated when Dean would cry or get upset. Though it was very rare for Dean to cry in fact Sam couldn't even remember the last time he heard his brother sob like this. "Dee are you okay?" all Sam wanted to do was hug his brother until the tears stopped

"Yeah Sammy I'm fine I just hurt my arm." Dean hated lying to Sam but he couldn't let him know what was going on.

"Dean don't lie to me!" turning the door knob the door started to open Sam just stared at Dean

Dean tried to quickly pull his boxers and pants up trying to hide what was going on. It was too late Sam saw everything Suddenly he sniffed the air locking eyes with his big brother. "Dean are you... are you presenting?" Walking into the bathroom He saw his brother flinch and hold up his hand as to stop Sam coming any closer. Sam gave did a worried look.

"Sammy stay back I need to be alone for a minute." Dean looked like he was about to push Sam out the room

"Dean are you an omega?" Sam didn't make an effort to move. He wasn't going to leave his brother alone not after the way he woke up

The older hunter felt more tears slip from his eyes before nodding slowly. Suddenly he felt a pair of smaller arms warp around him. He put one arm around the younger boy before crying harder then before. He felt shame and disgust he would never be the man his father hoped he'd grown up to be. "Sammy I need to go to the store and I need you to come with me okay." Pulling back to look at his little brother's face.

"Ok Dee anything for you!" Sam smiles at his brother hoping that it might make Dean a bit happier

Dean stood up letting go of Sam he pulls his boxers and pants up before turn to the sink to wash the slick from his hand. Turning back to his little brother he puts on a fake smile. Grabbing Sam's hand they walk out of the bathroom. "Ok Sammy I need you to get the cash and one of the empty backpacks." Letting go of Sam's hand he walks over to the motel's small kitchen grabbing a pen and a piece of paper to write down what he needs. Suddenly He realizes that he's not sure what to buy, grabbing the motel phone he dials Bobby's number. Waiting for him to pick up the phone he feels another drip of slick run down his thighs.

"Come Bobby pick up the DAMN PHO... Oh Hey Bobby I uh I need your help with something." Feeling his nerves were getting the best of him he sits down.

"Yes what is it boy?" It sounded like he had just woke up.

"Um if someone were to present as an omega what would they need to buy." He started to sweat again

"Dean you know you can tell me if..." Dean cut him off quickly

"JUST TELL... Just tell me what to buy please!" He practically begged him

"Ok this is what you are to need.. Scent blockers, pain reliever, chocolate, birth control, uh um something to use during heat unless this omega wants to get knotted by a random person... Dean please just let me know is it you or Sam?" The older alpha sounded worried for the boys

"IT'S ME YOU HAPPY NOW!... I'm sorry Bobby I didn't mean to yell at you I just don't know how to control my emotions right now." He's body was shaking

"Dee You're shaking are you okay?" Dean looked over at his sweet baby brother.

"I'm fine Sammy I'm just a bit cold is all, let me finish talking to Bobby then we can go to the store okay?" He smiles at Sam

"Okay I'll be on the bed reading my lore book." He walked over to the bed siting down.

"Ok Dean where are you two at?"Hoping the boys were close to him.

"Um I think we are near Woodlawn Cemetery.. Wait Bobby we aren't too far from you can you come get us?" Dean started to feel a bit better like he had some hope again.

"Yeah Dean just give me the address and I'll give your dad a call." Bobby wrote down the address but before he could hang up Dean begged him not to tell his father about him presenting. Only after Bobby promised he wouldn't did Dean relax. After hanging up the phone Dean looked over at his beautiful Baby brother.

"Hey Sammy good News Bobby is coming to get us after he goes to the store for me." Standing up he walks over to Sam sitting on the edge of the motel bed. He shakes again feeling more slick running out of him. Sam looks up at his older brother and gives him a small smile though he was still worried about him.

After about a half hour they heard a knock at the door. Grabbing a knife out of his boot he slowly walks over to the door, looking out of the peak hole. Seeing it was Bobby he puts the knife down and opens the door. Bobby looked worried almost as much as Sam felt, It seemed that both of them were worried about Dean. Putting the knife back in his boot he walks over and grabs both his and Sam's duffel bags. "Come on Sammy we're going now" Dean walks out the door heading towards Bobby's truck.

"So what did Dad say?" Sammy looked up at Bobby

"Uh he said this was a good thing because he got a lead on other case and would be gone for about a month more. Uh he also wants me to enroll you two in school since you two would be staying with me for a month and a half." And with that they all get in the truck and drive off to Bobby's.

Dean didn't say anything the whole car ride, he still didn't say anything until they were in the house. Bobby hand Dean a couple bags plus two black bags, giving Bobby a questionable look. Bobby turns to Sam asking him it he'd like to set up his and Dean's room. Sensing something weird was about to be said Sam took the hint and ran up stairs.

"Um so the black bags have special stuff for omegas to take care of the heat with out an alpha and Dean honestly I don't want another alpha in this house that I don't know. I also don't want you leaving the house during your first heat. I understand this is going to be awkward time for you but I would rather you not end up pregnant while your dad is gone. Also your father would kill me with that were to happen to you!" Bobby pulled the omega into a hug.

Dropping the bags that Bobby had handed him he hugs the older Alpha back. He was glad that he had someone to look out for him even if it wasn't his real dad Dean thought of Bobby as his dad more then his real dad at times.

"Thank you Bobby thank you for everything. I'm glad I called you!" Holding back his tear he had cried enough for today

"You're welcome Dean now why do you go up stairs and get settled in okay!" Pulling back from the hug letting Dean head up the stairs after Sam.

* * *

 _Author's note -_ I hope you like this chapter there is more to come.


	2. Sammy

After a very awkward talk with Bobby Dean was ready to hide from the world for the rest of his natural life. Though he knew he couldn't because Sam needed him. Sam his 11 year old brother Dean is the proudest big brother in the world, Dean loved to tell everyone about his baby brother that is when Sam wasn't there to hear it. His feeling for Sam probably were to strong sometimes. Dean can remember the first time the Sam popped into his head while he was jerking off in one of the many motel showers. Shivering suddenly dropping the bags to the floor, he crouches down and holds his self. Feeling slick run down his thighs again starting to soak his boxers. Sam jumps at the sudden loud noise, turning his head to see Dean.

"Dee are you okay?" Walking towards the older hunter.

"Sammy... don't get closer I think I'm going into my first heat. Please go... Go down stairs." Putting his hand up once more just like when they were in the motel bathroom.

But Sam didn't leave he stepped closer putting a hand on his brother's back rubbing it gently. He also crouches down next to him he smiles at Dean as he feels his brother shake. Sam helps Dean up and leads him to the bed, Pushing him down on the edge of the bed to sit. "Dean I will the room for you but if you need anything and I mean anything do not hesitate to shout for me I'll be down stairs with Bobby. We are going to get through this together okay." Seeing Dean look up at him. "I promise Big brother everything is going to be alright. We will make it so Dad will never know you even presented while he was gone." Finally giving Dean a short hug before leaving the room.

Sam walks down stairs leaving Dean to himself in the bed room. Walking into the kitchen seeing Bobby at the table looking at a dummies guide to raising an omega. Raising a eyebrow at him before sitting down next to him. Bobby looks up and the young boy with a worried look on his face. "How's he doing?" Setting the book down with a bookmark as to not lose his place. "Uh he's doing ok but his first heat is hitting him badly. Bobby what do we do? I mean you don't know how to deal with this and I mean I'm only 11 I really shouldn't have to deal with this kind of stuff until I'm older right?" Sam's stomach started to churn with worry.

Dean looked over at one of the black bags on the ground, with a shaky hand he grabs one of the bag. Pulling up to himself he opens it looking it side he finds water base lubed, along with a suction cup dildo with a knot at the end. The next thing he saw was a vibrator with a expanding knot, and at the bottom on the bag were batteries and lots of them. quickly standing up he rushes to shut the door and making sure to the lock the door then time. He learned his lesson to lock door after the events in the motel today. Walking back over to the king sized bed that he and Sammy always shared at Bobby's. Sitting down on the edge he opens the vibrator and puts in the correct batteries. He turns it on to see what it can do. Feeling the movements in his hand he could feel him self becoming very wet with slick. Deciding that he could no longer wait he strips down to nothing.

Laying back on the bed he moved himself up to the headboard, spreading his legs as he feels his face getting red. He slowly puts the tip of the vibrator to his channel he starts to thrust it in. This causes a loud moan to escape his lips involuntary, He could feel more slick drip out of him. He'd have to thank Bobby for everything once he got some of the edge off of his heat. Pulling it out slowly he angles it thrusting it back in with a harder motion, Hitting a spot that made him see stars. Moaning loudly unable to stop the sounds that were coming from his mouth.

Down stairs Sam could hear everything he didn't know why but it seemed to effect him just the slightest. Trying to not let it show he looks away from Bobby, fiddling with a strand of his long locks. "Uh Bobby do you want to watch tv or a loud movie maybe?" He wanted to drown out the sounds of Dean he didn't want what was going on with him to get worse. Bobby nods and walks over to the tv putting on a movie at full blast it just so happened to be Die Hard. After about five minutes and Sam's problem went away he went over to the couch and sat down.

Dean felt him self getting close he could feel the tightening in his stomach. He thrusted into his channel harder while thrusting himself down onto the vibrator hitting his prostate each time. Grabbing his cock and stroking at an uneven pace feeling his toes curl as he cums hot ropes on his hand and stomach He moans Sam's name suddenly seeing black. He didn't know how long he was out, feeling the vibrating still in him he slowly pulls out the vibrator. Breathing heavily as he tries to stand on shaky legs, Standing up finally he walks over to his clothes before his legs give out. Hitting the ground wasn't something knew to Dean as being a hunter can cause to fly into walls or slam into a hard floor. What was new was how he hit the floor with a loud thud.

Sam hear a loud bang, Jumping off the couch he runs up the stairs. Grabbing the door knob to their room he tries to turn it but it was locked. * _Shit Dean why did you lock the door, you knew I wasn't going to come in when you were doing that_!* Sam felt guilty the moment that thought came to mind. Going into the bathroom where he had seen a lock pick set int he closet he grabs it and runs back to the bedroom door.

"It's ok Dean I'm going to help you!" Slowly he picks the lock finally hear the clicking noise that's when he knew he was in.

Opening the door he see's Dean on the floor with his shirt on his bottom. Walking over to his older brother he slowly picks him up hearing Dean protest against what was happening. "Sammy let go I can walk I'm not a baby!" Dean knew he wasn't going to be able to walk right now, not with the way his legs felt. "Shut up Dean we both know that is a lie I heard how hard you hit." Dean had never heard his brother raise his voice at him, Feeling a sudden stirring in his stomach. Dean held back a noise that he was sure to be a moan. When Sam looked over at him with the most beautiful hazel eyes Dean ever saw he knew for sure he was fucked.

Not only had he moaned his brother's name when came but now he felt him self dripping again. Shaking his head he let Sammy lead him to he edge of the bed. "Dean I know you are going through something right now that I can't even hope to understand yet... But please the next time you feel like you can't walk yell for me." The look of worry in his eyes was enough to make Dean feel guilty. "Okay Baby brother.. Oh you can let go of me now" Blushing realizing that Sam was still holding him.

"OH.." Sam's face turned three shades of red before he let go of his brother. Sitting down on the bed next to Dean he noticed the reason that he was trying to get across the room. "Oh Uh Dean do you need a rag or something to clean up?" Dean's face went pale he just remembered why he fell. "Um Yeah thanks... Oh and Sam so if I scared you" Feeling self conscious Dean put his hands other his junk as Sam left the room. Coming back in with a warm wet rag handing it to Dean. "Dude you know I've seen everything on you before." Laughing a little "This is different Sammy!" Still blushing as he takes the rag and starts to clean himself. "Yeah whatever! Hey I'm going to go tell Bobby you're fine and ask him where the clean sheet and blankets are!"

Leaving the room quickly to give Dean sometime to clean himself. Running down stairs he see's Bobby waiting in the doorway to the living room. "is he okay?" Sam knew the older Alpha was worried about Dean considering that this was Dean's first heat and all. "Yeah he's fine a little embarrassed but fine." Sam walked over to the kitchen and into the laundry room. "So I'm just getting a few things for the bed... Um Bobby should I sleep down stairs for now?" Remembering what he had read during health class a few months back. "Um I reckin... You can sleep in my room and I'll take the couch." Bobby knew he was going to have to sleep on the couch that night.


	3. Balls!

Sam brought up a new sheet and a blanket for Dean, Knocking on the door first just for Dean's sake. "Yeah?" Sounded like Dean was half asleep. "It's me De I got a new sheet and blanket for you I mean I thought you could use it." He walks in as Dean sits back up. "Oh Sammy that so nice of you... Wait a minute did I just start to sound like a fucking girl there!" Sam Nods "I mean it's fine I was being nice hey let me help you up and you can go sit in the chair while I get you some boxers and change the sheets." Dean rolls his eyes "I'm not weak Sam! I can walk at least I think" Sam just sets the sheets down and walks over to his brother helping him up and walking him over to the chair at the desk in the corner of the room.

Walking back over to Dean's duffel bag and pulling out a pair of boxers for him. "Does it matter the color... Oh wow I just saw what uncle Bobby bought ya it's pink hehe" Walking over to Dean who was now blushing he hands him the pair of boxers. "Hey it's fine who knows I could end up as a omega too!" Turns around as Dean puts the underwear on. Sam quickly changes the sheets taking the dirty one to the bathroom hamper. "Yeah sure Sammy with the way your growing you are for sure going to be an alpha." Walking back over to Dean "Sure, Sure well until then I will just be down stairs if you need me."

He helps Dean back to the bed. "So you're going to sleep down stairs then?" Looking a bit upset he was so used to them sleeping in the same bed for so long. "Yeah I think it's best at least until you get over your heat." He gave Dean a hug before stepping back "I guess you're right and like you said if I need you to yell right?" Sam nodded "Yeah De I be up here as soon as you yell. I am going to get ready for bed but first I'm going to grab you a towel for the bed just in case. I don't want to have to change the sheet again in the middle of the night." Walking back into the bathroom grabbing a towel, coming back into the room he sees Dean blushing big time. "Oh come on Dean I'm not trying to embarrass you I read up on omegas, you know in case one of us ended up as one." He hands Dean the towel. "Ok I'm just not used to these feelings and I think it's messing with me." Hearing a bit of laughter he frowns. "Sure! Well I'll be down stair yell if you need me."

With that Sam left the room shutting the door. Walking down stair he sees Bobby waiting for him. "So how's is he boy?" Sam could tell that Bobby was still worried from when Dean fell. "He's fine embarrassed but fine. I think he's just going to need time to understand whats going on with his body." He smiles seeing Bobby's jaw drop "Shit boy when did you become so grown up?" Putting an arm around Sam shoulder and pulling him back to the living room. "Well I did some research just in case one of us became an omega and to be honest I thought it was going to be me. Though I can say now I was wrong, while I know that the books say he's going through I would have never thought to buy the things I saw you bought him. Plus I'm not of age to get him anything like that even with a fake I.D." Bobby sits back down on the couch.

"Sam I gotta say I am very impressed by you and how well you are taking charge and helping Dean through his first heat wait what you saw the things I bought him?" Trying to not get embarrassed as well Dammit he was older Alpha things like this shouldn't bother him. Sam sits down next to him"Yeah only the pink one if there was more I wouldn't know.. Hey Bobby how do you think dad will react finding out that Dean presented as an omega?" Looking down at his feet. "I'm not sure but you wanna know what I think?" Sam just nods "I think it should matter what that idjit thinks no offense boy I know he's your dad. I just think that no matter what you boy present you are still the same person you were before you presented." Sam looks back up at Bobby. "Thanks Bobby that actually helped a lot." He leaned over and hugged the older Alpha

"Well I think it's time for you to go to bed boy it's pretty late and you and your brother have had a rough day. So off with you don't forget to brush your teeth." He smiles as Sam get up. "I won't I never do I'll see you in the morning!" He walks off to get ready for bed, brushes his teeth and heads to lay in bed. * _It's not the same without De I can't get comfortable._ * After about 15 minutes of tossing and turning he falls asleep.

Sam wakes up a couple hours later to a sweet smell in the room with him and he back was on fire. * _Did Bobby turn on the heat?_ * Turning around he comes face to face with Dean. "Ahh De what are you doing down here? Wait are you... Dean you need to be up stairs if Bobby sees that you have been in his bed." Dean just gave him a very sad look kind of like the ones that he gives Dean most of the time. "That's not going to work on me De I need to take you back up stairs now!" Dean pulls Sam into a hug "I couldn't sleep with out you Sammy!" Sam Smiles and starts feeling funny again pulling back slowly "Dean lets get you back up stairs now before Bobby wakes up!" Slowly he stands up pulling Dean up with him. "Aww ok you're no fun Sammy"

Sam gets Dean back up stair after tugging him up with every step. The sweet smell gets worse and Sam can feel his arm being shook looking back at his brother he can see that Dean is shaking. "See this is way you weren't supposed to come down stairs. The waves of heat you were having down stair has gotten worse right?" Dean Nods but doesn't let go of Sam's arm "Dean you got to let go I can't be in the room while you do what you gotta do." His stomach was turning with the Sweet smell getting stronger "Please... Please don't leave I won't do any..thing" Dean looked like he was over heating "Dean I can't and if you don't take care of your self you can get sick. The first heat is always the worst." Dean's grip got tighter

"Do you really need me in the room with you Dean I mean once you get you head clear you're going to be mad at your self!" Dean doesn't let go "Sammy Please!" sighing he gives up "Fine but I'm going to sit in the corner facing the wall got it!" Dean just nods, He follows Dean into the bedroom shuts the door and does exactly like he said he was going to do. Hearing the bed make a creaking noise he knows what Dean is probably going to do next. Dean slide his boxers down setting him on the floor and picks up the towel that San has got for him earlier. He has no idea why he won't let Sam go back to bed, grabbing the vibrator from the drawer next to the bed he doesn't turn it on right way.

He waits a bit after inserting it into him self, right now he could careless why he asked Sam to stay his mind when into a haze like state as soon as it was all the way in him. The sweet smell that now has a hint of apple pie hit him again, He couldn't understand why it was effecting him the way it does. He's not even presented yet, it's rare for both children of two different ages to present on the same day or even hours apart but it happens. If that happens Sam would have to run of out the room because he now knows he definitely knew he wasn't going to be an omega.

Turning on the device on the lowest setting he let out a small moan then moved it in and out slowly. Picking up the pace slowly he turns it up causing him to moan louder and thrust it into himself harder he has now completely forgotten about Sam. Sam on the other hand is trembling with back case of a hard on. He's had on before but it wasn't in the same room as his brother while he was in heat. "Ahh Shit Sa.. mmm" Sam head shot in the direction on Dean holding back a Groan, He had to leave and now. Somehow with out Dean noticing he quickly stood up and snuck out of the room shutting the door quietly and ran the fuck down the stairs.

Loud enough to wake Bobby out of his sleep sitting up as the bathroom down slams shut. "What in the hell!" Smelling the air he now not only smells a sweet scent but a strong musky smell. "Balls! now I have to deal with both of them!" He just lays back down on the couch.


End file.
